<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm helpless, and it's all my fault. by LunarEclipsePrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882074">I'm helpless, and it's all my fault.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess'>LunarEclipsePrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Lafayette is not nice, M/M, Mean Lafayette, Sad James Madison, Slut Shaming, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I was drunk. Thomas has forgotten our anniversary again and I was drowning out my woes with scotch at some random bar. </p><p>"Beg me to betray my friend. Beg me to help you cheat on your loving husband. Beg me like the helpless slut you are."</p><p>He's just using me to get back at Thomas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Madison/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm helpless, and it's all my fault.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Spoiler alert*</p><p>I'm not kidding in the tags Lafayette is a bad person and leaves Madison right after the sex with no aftercare. This is in no way depicting a healthy relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's nothing like summer in the city.</p><p>Except it's not summer, and we're not in the city...</p><p>I don't know that just sounded right.</p><p>Anyways if you're reading this then you have listened to the musical a thousand times and now you know exactly where this is going. I love Thomas, of course I love my husband. But I can't help but feel our love going stagnant. It seems that lately he's been more focused on his work then on me. And I know that's wrong to say because of course he's busy, he works for the president. But I need more than the quick kiss I get whenever he leaves. And Lafayette gives me that more. He was Thomas's best friend back in France and I know I shouldn't betray him like that, but I can't help it.</p><p>The first time I was drunk. Thomas has forgotten our anniversary again and I was drowning out my woes with scotch at some random bar. It just so happened that Lafayette was also there and we quickly started catching up. Thomas and Lafayette were friends for years but then they had this huge fight and had stopped talking two months ago, and I have no idea what they fought about, Thomas wouldn't tell me. That's another thing that just irks me, Thomas doesn't tell me anything.</p><p>As the night progressed we both got drunker and drunker until I was crying and complaining about my marriage. Lafayette started to console me and I was so touched that I kissed him, and he kissed right back. Thomas had left on some sort of trip so we went to my house and Lafayette fucked me so good and so hard that night. It had been months since Thomas had last touched me and it was heavenly. I wish I could say that was the last time. But ever since then whenever Thomas was gone Lafayette would come to my house. It's been a little over a year now and once again Thomas is gone on a business trip and I'm left at home. We haven't had a proper conversation in a month. But that doesn't matter, I have Lafayette.</p><p>I felt my breath catch as Lafayette pushes me down onto the bed. He crawls on top of me slowly and licks his lips. I couldn't help but blush and advert my eyes.</p><p>"Aw, is my little Chaton shy? Where's that brave little lion that called me over?"</p><p>"Please Laf, don't tease me!" I couldn't help but whine.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not in a teasing mood." With that Lafayette pulled off my pants and underwear in one move which left me completely bare on my marriage bed. He then proceeded to stand up and take his own pants off slowly. Once he too was completely bare he once again climbed on top of me and caged me in with his arms. He grabbed the bottle of lube from beside me and I couldn't help but whimper when I heard the lid pop.</p><p>He kissed me as he carefully and slowly entered a slender finger into my tight hole. I gasped against his lips as I felt the slight sting of the intrusion. He kissed me harder both as an apology and as a way to distract me before he slipped in a second finger once he felt I was ready. Once I was nice and open with three fingers and ended the kiss and looked into his eyes. His hair was up in a rushed and messy bun and I could see the pure lust deep in his dark eyes. He looked like he wanted to ravish me, and I would let him.</p><p>He broke eye contact just long enough to lather up his cock with more than enough lube then his eyes were back on me.</p><p>"Beg" My trance was broken as his rough voice pierced my cloud of lust.</p><p>"Beg" He said again, "Beg me to betray my friend. Beg me to help you cheat on your loving husband. Beg me like the helpless slut you are."</p><p>I think that is the only reason he didn't ask me to divorce Thomas, he finds it fucking hot.</p><p>Apparently I was silent for too long so he rolled his hips into mine and once again barked the command. "Beg!" And of course I was helpless to resist.</p><p>"Please!" I whined, "Please, fuck me! I want your long cock in my ass now! Please make me cheat on my husband!" But apparently he wanted more as I saw his lips rise into a sadistic smirk. </p><p>"Don't you wish Thomas was here?" Lafayette questioned. "He IS your husband. And you always complain how he's never around. Don't you wish he was here instead of me?"</p><p>"No! I don't love Thomas! Not as much as this! Please I can't wait any longer!" Afterwards I always feel guilty about saying these things but in the moment I just never care.</p><p>With that Lafayette plunged into my prepared hole and stopped as he gave me time to adjust. I moaned loud and deep as I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few minutes I give him the signal to move and as he starts a slow rhythm we both start to moan and whimper uncontrollably. Eventually he picks up his speed and after a few thrusts he jams into my prostate and makes me scream.</p><p>"Yeah, you like that? Much better than your husband am I right? He can't take care of you the way I can. He can't make you scream as loud, not that he ever tries'. He always leaves you and your bubble but alone at home. I don't know who he doesn't think that you'd cheat on him. Maybe he trusts you to love him and to stay true, yet here you are, moaning on another man's cock like a bitch."</p><p>His words filled my heart with shame and guilt but he was giving me so much pleasure that I didn't care. I was moaning with abandon and I didn't care how mean his words were. His pace started to speed and his thrusts became irregular and I knew he was close. So was I.</p><p>"Oh god! You little slut, how is your hole so tight with how often you have two men fucking you?" Lafayette moaned as he slammed into me even harder. "Oh! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum and you're gonna spend the rest of the night with my cum in your cheating ass hole." As he talked I felt the familiar sensation of heat pooling into my stomach but I couldn't even find the words to tell him how close I was.</p><p>With one final thrust he split his cum into my hole and the warm and overwhelming feeling tipped me over the edge as I screamed his name and my vision went white with pure hot pleasure.</p><p>When I came too I was alone in bed with my cold and aching body slung out. As I moved to sit up I could feel the ache in my hole and my heart. Every time once I pass out after coming Lafayette leaves me alone with his cum drying on my skin. Thomas doesn't touch me, and Lafayette doesn't love me. He's just using me to get back at Thomas and I'm waiting for the day he tells him everything to make him suffer. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I look down on myself and see the evidence of my sins. Thomas may never be around but he loves me, and yet I betray him with a man that doesn't love me. I give myself two days before I call Lafayette again to come take me. I'm helpless, and it's all my fault.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>